Kahless (novel)
| date=2371| author = Michael Jan Friedman| published =hardcover - July 1996| pages=307| ISBN=ISBN 0671856790| narrator = Kevin Conway| }} The truth behind the legend of the Klingon Empire's greatest warrior. Summary ;From the book jacket: Kahless the Unforgettable... :''For the last fifteen hundred years, the Klingons have revered him as the first Klingon emperor, the legendary warrior who united their people and taught them the meaning of . Myths and fables have grown around the memory of Kahless, but the truth of his incredible life has remained a mystery... until now. :A clone of the original Kahless now holds the title of emperor. He thinks he knows all there is to know about his mighty ancestor, until the discovery of an ancient scroll throws the ancient stories into doubt and threatens to tear the Klingon Empire apart. Surrounded by treachery and rumors of revolt, he can trust no one—except Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Lieutenant Worf of the . :''The ancient scroll reveals an unimagined past where a young Klingon warrior named Kahless risks everything to defy the tyrant Molor. At first Kahless wishes only to preserve his honor and the safety of his loved ones, but times and circumstances push the reluctant rebel leader toward a destiny greater than any he could have ever imagined.... :The past collides with the present as the true story of the historical Kahless sparks a battle for control of the entire Klingon Empire. Yet even if Worf and Picard can prevent a civil war, the revelations contained in the scroll ensure that the Klingon Empire—and the rest of the galaxy -- will never be the same. References Characters :Adjur • Data • Edronh • Godar, son of Gudag • Goradh • Gowron, son of M'Rel • Kahless (clone) • Kahless the Unforgettable • Kardem • Kellein • Koroth • Kurn, son of Mogh • Lomakh • Majjas • Molor • Morath • Muuda • Olmai • Jean-Luc Picard • Porus • Rannuf • William T. Riker • Alexander Rozhenko • Shurin • Starad, son of Molor • Tichar • Deanna Troi • Unarrh, son of Unagroth • Vathraq • Worf, son of Mogh Spock • T'lanak Starships and vehicles : ( ) Locations :An'quat • B'aaj • Boreth • Chu'paq Sea • Donar'ruq • Great Hall • Kerret'raa • Khitomer • Kurn's Estate • M'riiah • Ogat Academy • • Qo'noS • Serra'not • T'chariv • Tolar'tu • Uhq'ra' Mountains Romulus • Sto-Vo-Kor Races and cultures :android • Betazoid • Byndarite • Human • Klingon Ferengi • Pandrilite • Pescalian • Romulan States and organizations :Clerics of Boreth • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :clone • starship • transporter • turbolift Ranks and titles :captain • Emperor of the Klingon Empire Other references :A'bindo • bat'leth • d'k tahg • Gon'rai Rebellion • jinaq • Krad'dak • kraw'za • Micayah • minn'hor • Miravian slime devil • Muar'tek Festival • pherza • planet • s'tarahk • scroll • Tor'rif • tran'nuc • tree • Vorch-doh-baghk, Kahless • yolok Apppendices Background *The audio adaptation by the author omits the "even chapters" of the novel that reveal the "true" events of Kahless' life. This means that the audiobook is only an adaptation of the framing story about the discovery of the scroll and the conspiracy surrounding it. Related stories ; : The clone of Kahless is revealed to the Klingon peoples. Connections | after1=Ship of the Line | type2=novel | series2=TNG | subtitle2= | format2=novel | before2=The Soldiers of Fear | after2=Infiltrator | type3=novel | series3= | subtitle3= | format3=hardcover | before3=The Return | after3=Avenger | typea=novel | author=Michael Jan Friedman | formata=novel | beforea= | aftera= | prevpocket=Pathways | nextpocket=Dujonian's Hoard | voyages1= | adbefore1= | adafter1= | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | timeframe=Timeframe1| primary=2371| date1=800 AD | prevdate1=The Romulan Way | nextdate1=The Romulan Way | }} External link * Category:TNG novels Category:Hardcovers